


Mine.

by Southernpeach13



Series: The NSFW Collection [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Cervix Penetration, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Bruce Wayne, Kissing, Light Bondage, Loud Sex, Mind Break, Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, belly bulge, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: Takes place during the episode of The Batman 2004 The Clayface of tragedy.Bryce goes to checkup on her friend Ethan Bennet only to find out the something is wrong but she's to late to stop what happens next.
Relationships: Ethan Bennett/Bruce Wayne
Series: The NSFW Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883425
Kudos: 48





	Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?  
> I might. Let me know if you want me to.

Ethan doesn’t answer the door when Bryce knocks. Bryce waited another minute before knocking again. 

“Ethan! I’m coming in okay!”  
Bryce opened the door and stepped into Ethan’s home.

Bryce stepped over the mess in his home. “Ethan!” she called again a little deterred by the mess. Ethan was usually cleaner. This was something else. Bryce couldn't shake the feeling of being watched but there was nothing there. Bryce stepped into Ethan’s bedroom.   
  
Bryce picked up a photo on Ethan’s nightstand and smiled. 

Suddenly a large hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder. Bryce almost dropping the photo.

“I remember that day.” Bryce turned around to face Ethan and sighed in relief. Bryce sighed and put down the photo, smiling at Ethan. 

“Me too.” She chuckled giving the photo one last glance before looking back at her childhood friend.

“Are you okay? I heard what the Joker did to you.” She asked concern laced in her voice.

Ethan sighed and grabbed Bryce’s hand, kissing her palm gently.

“I am now that you’re here.” He mumbled into her hand.

Ethan kissed her palm once more before he shoved Bryce onto his bed. ‘Ethan what the hell are you doi-” Ethan shoved his hands up his friend's shirt and unclasped her bra, nearly ripping it off in the process.

Bryce attempted to shove him off only to have him pin her down for a moment and take her shirt off and rip it in two, tying her hands to the head post.

Bryce could feel her heart pounding in her chest as Ethan slowly removed her black slacks and chucked them to the floor.  
Ethan lifted up Bryce’s pale legs, kissing her inner thigh. Bryce felt herself trembling as Ehtan looked her in the eyes. His mocha brown suddenly turning into an acid grin.  
“E-Ethan, sto-stop.” she begged.

Ethan kissed her clothed pussy before giving the now damp area in her pantied a few small kitten licks.Bryce bit her lip and tried to bury her face in Ethan’s pillows, trying to hold back gasps and moans.

Bryce looked back at her friend and nearly screamed in shock as he melted away. Turning into something entirely different.

“Ethan, what happened?” she asked, only getting a chuckle from him as he removed her underwear  
“God, Bryce. You always had a way of making me lose control.” 

Ethan dived back between her legs letting out another chuckle. “I can smell how wet you are.”

Bryce bites her lip trying to think of being somewhere else. Anywhere, The cave. Her room. Hell even Nada Parbat. But she quickly is thrown back into reality has Ethan begins to eat her out. Bryce arched her back, throwing head from side to side as Ethan gabs her hips and fucks her with his tongue. Bryce groaned and dug her heels into the mattress as she felt her orgasm build up.

Bryce gasped and whimpered and he dove his tongue deeper in her.  
“Come on Bryce.” he growled. “Cum for me. He bit and mouthed at her clit giving her more stimulation as holding her dripping cunt in his face as he ate her out like a starved man. Occanly stopping to order her cum until finally Bryce screamed and tensed up, her orgasm hit her hard and fast. Ethan smiled as Bryce’s body relaxed once more cleaning her up with his tongue.

“Good girl” he whispered.

Bryce looked up at him with hazy eyes..

“Ethan, you-you can stop now.”  
He only smiled at her before he grabbed Bryce’s hips and pulled her closer to his dick, rubbing his cock on her wet pussy. Bryce moaned, but tried to kick him off. Dothan ignoring her and pushing in her wet pussy. Ethan moaned, grabbing the small of her back and pulling her closer to him.

“You feel so good Bryce. Do you feel good too? I want you to.”  
Bryce tried to push away from him only for Ethan to laugh a little before slamming the rest of his cock in her, taking her hand and kissing her fingers.

“Ta-Take it out.” She whimpered.

“But we’re not even at the best part yet.”  
Bryce was about to ask him what he meant when he started to slam himself into her over and over again.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Bryce screamed at the sudden pace. Etahn smiled at her wiping the drool from the side of her mouth.

Bryce withered in pleasure when suddenly something felt off.

Bryce threw her head back and tried to scramble away but Ethan kept holding her hips tightly.

“Can you feel it Brycie!”  
Bryce looked up at Ethan noting the crazed look in her eyes and threw her head back again. Her legs tensing, Ethan grinned at her watching as his cock grew. Running his hands on the bulge in her stomach.

“Ethan!” She screamed, she felt a hard jab and she knew he was in her womb at this point.

“Oh god.” she whispered between grunts. Ethans now rutting into her. Bryce’s eyes roll into the back of her head. She’s now clinging onto him desperately as she feels his dick bashing against her cervix. 

“You’re going to-fuck- get me pregnant.” SHe gasped.

Ethan only smiled at her “That’s the idea.” Ethan suddenly held onto Bryce;s body tightly, slamming his dick into her cervix a few more times before cumming inside her with a grunt.

Bryce gasped and tried to pull away once more, but Ethan kept his grip on her. Bryce could feel her womb swell up with his cum. Her body going limp in his arms as he kept cumming in her. Ethan ran his hands against her stomach and kissed her temple before laying Bryce's body against the mattress.

Bryce’s legs quivered, his cum leaking down her thighs. A fucked out expression on her face. Ethan leaned over to his nightstand after going back into his human form and grabbed a vaginal plug. He placed it into his friend's abused cunt and then undid her makeshift bindings. After he cleaned her up he laid down next to her and snuggled against her. His hands roaming against her swollen stomach before passing out next to her.


End file.
